The Winds of War (1983)
The Winds of War is a 1983 miniseries that follows the book of the same name by Herman Wouk. It aired between February 6, 1983 and February 13, 1983. Starring *Robert Mitchum as Victor "Pug" Henry *Ali MacGraw as Natalie Jastrow *Jan-Michael Vincent as Byron Henry *John Houseman as Aaron Jastrow *Polly Bergen as Rhoda Henry *Lisa Eilbacher as Madeline Henry *David Dukes as Leslie Slote *Topol as Berel Jastrow *Ben Murphy as Warren Henry *Peter Graves as Palmer Kirby *Jeremy Kemp as Brigadier General Armin von Roon *Special Appearance By: Ralph Bellamy as Franklin Delano Roosevelt *And Introducing: Victoria Tennant as Pamela Tudsbury 'Guest Stars' *Allan Cuthbertson - Major General Tillet *Anatoly Chaguinian - Stalin (ep7) *Andrew Duggan - Admiral Kimmel (ep7) *Anton Diffring - Joachim von Ribbentrop *Arthur Brauss - S.S. Interrogator (ep2) *Barbara Steele - Mrs. Stoller (ep3) *Barry Morse - Wolf Stoller *Ben Piazza - Aloysius Whitman (ep6) *Charles Lane - Admiral William Standley (ep7) *Damir Mejovsek - Russian General in Farmhouse (ep7) *Deborah Winters - Janice Lacouture Henry *Don Collier - Russell Carton (ep2) *Edmund Pegge - Air Commodore Burne-Wilke *Edmund Purdom - Luigi Gianelli *Elizabeth Hoffman - Eleanor Roosevelt *Enzo Castellari - Mussolini *Francesco Carnelutti - Rabinowitz (ep7) *Günter Meisner - Adolf Hitler *Howard Lang - Winston Churchill *Hugh Gillin - Captain Jocko Larkin (ep7) *Jack Ging - Destroyer Commander Baldwin (ep6) *John Carter - Colonel William Forrest *John Dehner - Admiral King (ep6) *John Harkins - August van Winsker II (ep4) *Joseph Hacker - Lt. Carter "Lady" Aster *Justin Berlin - German Businessman at Stoller's (ep3) *Ken Lynch - Rear Admiral Talbot Gray (ep4) *Lawrence Pressman - Bunky Thurston *Lin McCarthy - Blinker Vance *Logan Ramsey - Congressman Lacouture (ep3) *Michael Logan - Alistair Tudsbury *Michael McGuire - Fred Fearing *Mickey Knox - Herb Rose (ep7) *Rene Kolldehoff - Hermann Goering *Richard X. Slattery - Admiral Bull Halsey (ep7) *Ron Rifkin - Mark Hartley (ep2) *Roy Poole - Harry Hopkins *Scott Brady - Captain Red Tully *Tom McFadden - Hugh Cleveland *Venco Kapural - Col. Gondin (ep7) 'American Officers' *Art Lund - Rear Admiral Moose Benton (ep5) *George Murdock - Brigadier General "Fitz" Fitzgerald (ep5) *Leo V. Gordon - General "Train" Anderson 'German Generals' *Alexander Kerst - Field Marshal Wilhelm Keitel *Heinz Weiss - Panzer General Guderian (ep7) *Joachim Hansen - Field Marshal Alfred Jodl *Rainer Penkert - Grand Admiral Erich Raeder *Werner Kreindl - Colonel General Franz Halder *Wolfgang Preiss - Field Marshal Walter von Brauchitsch 'Wellington Bomber Crew' *David Cardy - Sgt. Johnson (ep4) *Mark Botham - Rear Gunner Carter (ep4) *Martin Gower - Front-Gunner Navigator (ep4) *Neil Dickson - Radio Operator Peters (ep4) *Norman Bowler - Briefing Room Officer (ep4) *Philip Bowen - Captain Killian (ep4) *Ralph Arliss - Aircraftsman Horton (ep4) 'Co-Starring' *Albert Rueprecht - Wolf Pack Commandant (ep6) *Alberto Morin - Portugese Admiral D'Esaguy (ep5) *Anthony Palmer - Joke Teller at Wedding (ep3) *Ben Astar - Rear Admiral Gorshov (ep7) *Ben Hammer - Summer Welles (ep6) *Charles Rogers - Stebbins (ep4) *Colin Douglas - Field Marshal Sir John Dill (ep6) *Dr. Dieter Wagner - Himmler (ep6) *Duncan Ross - Somerset Maugham (ep6) *Elliott Street - Yeoman (ep3) *Eloise Hardt - Mrs. Lacouture *Ferdy Mayne - Ludwig Rosenthal *Fritz von Friedl - Wolf Pack Captain (ep6) *Guido Wieland - Dr. Wundt (ep6) *James Ray - Chargé Reese Claremont *Jerry Taft - Executive of Airline (ep4) *John Karlen - Ed PBY Pilot (ep7) *John Sanderford - Pierce (ep7) *Karl-Otto Alberty - White Haired Gestapo *Matt Clark - Torpedo Man Hansen (ep7) *Mitch Carter - Warren's Instructor (ep2) *Richard Barnes - Ted Gallard (ep4) *Sky Dumont - Count Ciano *Stefan Gierasch - Knoedler-The Real Estate Agent (ep1) *Stelio Candelli - Scarfaced Gestapo *Timothy Stack - Yeoman Ryan *Tommy Lee Holland - Devilfish Sub Captain (ep7) *William Berger - Phil Briggs (ep7) 'Featuring' *Antun Strunjak - Manuel in Marriage Bureau (ep5) *Belle Ellig - Natalie's Mother (ep3) *Bruce Hayes - Radio Show Announcer (ep2) *Carlheinz Heitmann - German Actor at Stoller's (ep3) *Carol Reinhard - Mrs. Grobke (ep1) *Carolyn Rusoff - Clara Young (ep2) *Charles Pitt - Hugh Cleveland's Assistant (ep2) *Chuck Mitchell - Fishing Boat Skipper (ep3) *David Johnson - One Man Band (ep6) *Davis Roberts - Train Steward to F.D.R. (ep6) *Demetar Bitenc - German Ambassador (ep5) *Drago Mestrovic - 2nd Polish Officer loering at Natalie (ep1) *Erik Holland - U-Boat Officer Grobke (ep1) *Etel Shyc - Bride at Wedding (ep1) *Felix Nelson - F.D.R. Valet *Francesco Chianese - Father Spanelli (ep7) *Frano Lasić - Lufthansa Man (ep6) *Gene Ross - Fish Restaurant Waiter (ep3) *Gianni Rizzo - Dottore Buffari (ep2) *Giorgio Gallani - Loud Palio Spectator (ep1) *Helen Verbit - New York Woman who talks about Hitler (ep1) *Henryk Raifer - Son of Berel *Huck Liggett - Enlisted Man (ep2) *Ibrica Jusíc - Fado Singer (ep5) *Ivo Jurisa - Swedish Ambassador (ep2) *Jack Bernardi - Newspaper Hawker (ep1) *Jacques Herlin - Premier Reynaud (ep3) *James Kerry - Officer Swales (ep6) *James McIntire - Coxswain at Pearl Harbor (ep7) *Jan Szurmiel - Pimplefaced Polish Officer (ep1) *Jane Bolton - FDR's Aide at train (ep6) *Jerry Fujikawa - Yoguchi (ep7) *Jerry Velasco - Salas (ep7) *John Karlsen - Reverend Glenville (ep2) *Joseph Taggart - White House Aide (ep2) *Judith Atwell - Sally Forrest *Larry Buck - Rear Admiral Kelly Turner (ep6) *Laurence Haddon - Captain of the Enterprise (ep7) *Lewis Ciannelli - Tom Stanley (ep2) *Marko Derganc - Russian Bakery Supervisor (ep6) *Matthias Uitz - Bremen Purser (ep1) *Maysie Hoy - Anna May (ep7) *Michael Ensign - Lt. Sissons (ep6) *Minnie S. Lindsey - Nell the Maid (ep6) *Nataśa Marićić - Lufthansa Blonde Girl ep6) *Patrick Allen - Air Vice Marshal Dowding (ep3) *Patrick Cameron - Plunkett Soundman (ep6) *Paul Muller - Dr. Neustadter (ep2) *Peter Bourne - Captain of the Bremen (ep1) *Peter Brocco - Natalie's Father (ep3) *Ray Blackburn - Cinpao Ensign (ep7) *Reinhard Glemnitz - Paul Schmidt (ep1) *Reinhold Olszewski - Polish Doctor (ep2) *Richard Armstrong - Franz the Butler *Richard Brent - Landing Officer Enterprise (ep7) *Robert Brown - English Merchantman Captain (ep6) *Robert Dees - American Embassy Courier (ep1) *Rod Pilloud - Captain of the Augusta (ep6) *Siegfried Rauch - Ernst Bayer (ep2) *Siv Aberg - Princess Marta (ep6) *Stephan Parlya - Headwaiter at Kaiserpavillon (ep2) *Steve Liebman - Radio Show Comedian (ep2) *Uwe Falkenbach - Fat Waiter at Kaiserpavillon (ep2) *Narrated by William T. Woodson Category:TV Mini-Series Category:1983 TV Mini-Series